In the field of display technology, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device have taken a place of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display gradually. Due to its advantages such as self-luminescence, low driving voltage, high luminous efficiency, short response time, high definition and contrast, viewing angle of approximate 180°, wide operating temperature range, large-area full color display, or the like, the OLED display device is expected to become a next generation of panel display technology after LCD display technology, and is an attention-attracting technology of panel display. As one of the OLED display devices, an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device mainly includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and an OLED.
Currently, a large-sized AMOLED display device still has a problem such as poor yield or high cost in mass production although it has the advantages of high reliability, high resolution, high gamut, or the like. For example, a manufacturing method for a top-gate oxide AMOLED back plate that requires 9 patterning processes is very complicated. In addition, a serious oxidation occurs during manufacturing. The complex process causes the high cost, and the oxidization reduces a product yield remarkably.
Therefore, how to reduce a process, lower production cost and realize economical mass production is a technical problem to be solved urgently.